Stolen Love
by Taste like Special
Summary: Kagome has been though a lot. Her father dieing and she is too get marry to someone she does not want... Can anything get worse? She now works for the lord... Does fate kick in or will she live horrible ever after? Inu
1. Prolouge

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Welcome to the Story of Stolen Love this is just the prologue of the story.  
  
If you do not like this it is ok then turn back and got look for another story to read but for those you do please this is my second story and I count it as my first because my other one went down the toilet. *Hear flushing noises*  
  
Here is the summary but more information will be display in the first chapter.  
  
Kagome has been though a lot. Her father dieing and she is too get marry to someone she does not want... Can anything get worse? She now works for the lord... Does fate kick in or will she live horrible ever after?   
  
DISCLAIMER:: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOTHING I AM A PATHETIC EXCUSE AS A AUTHORESS AND A CITIZEN OF NEW YORK BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I OWN THIS STORY MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY OUTBURST* I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE I WAS TOLD BY MY DVD CASE THAT IT IS COPYRIGHTED TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI AND SHOGAKUKUN/SHONEN SUNDAY & VIS AND THE PRODUCTION IS BY YOMIURI TV/SUNRISE (AKA YTV/SUNRISE) ALSO THAT HAPPY GO FRIENDLY COP FROM SUSPENDED ALSO TOLD ME I CAN'T HAVE INUYASHA~ BUT I AM GOING TO BORROW THE CAST AND ALL OF INUYASHA FOR THIS PRESENTATION~ *She has a collar on Inuyasha* I am borrowing you and the rest. Mwahahahahahaha *~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Stolen Love; By Special Squirrel; Prologue)  
  
A girl sits in a deserted temple. Ancient writing covers it. In the middle a triangle, sit with the top cut off. What looks to be a jewel shines in the designated spot. The girl looks to be 16. Her beautiful long brown hair runs down the back of her. Her eyes are cover by her bangs. She sits upon the wall in the middle of the temple. The Squirrel-like ears sit upon the top of her head and the bushy tail by her rear. (Yes BUSHY!)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Four men kneel down to the King who has appointed them to search for the Shikon No Tama. They kneel getting instructed what they shall do to it after recover. The King warns if any is hurt because of this that it will be their heads.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The girl uncovers her eyes as they grow bright green. She sees four wise men from the palace coming to rid of the Shikon No Tama because the king does not want anyone hurt of its power. Quickly she turns to the writing and touches it, the temple raises from the ground, which it has been bury, from anyone that wants the power. The walls start to glow of the shade of green in her eyes. The Shikon No Tama disappears without a trance. She returns to the middle of the temple and covers her eyes once again. Nevertheless, with this, she watches the jewel be place in one of the four men's child. It lays silent not given any warning to the demons around that the child has been bless with a power so great.  
  
Her book of poems lay out in front. They were her only thing to do for the last 500 years lock in here. Her once love that she had fallen for while he was still in love with another. She knew that she would not see him again but the only thing she could do was write.  
  
The four had been doing research on the temple for about 5 years and with in all the clues they think that they have covered the exact place of the temple. They journey into the village of Edo. The great emperor has lost his power once again and now great Japan has enter the Warring Period. Many villages are harm by wars and demons searching for the great power of the Shikon No Tama. The jewel has been tame with a bad karma to that anyone who ensures it and desires it will become taunted with wickedness and harm many love ones. This is why the King of the Dog Demon Clan has ask us to insure that this power to be destroy for he does not want any more lives destroy by the desire of power.  
  
The quest takes them deep in side the wilderness of Edo. It deep and dark it brings bad feelings to some of the men but they keep going. They promise even if it last them forever trying to find it. Three out of four of the men have the first-born coming and want to return to the castle as soon as this is done. Soon they see a green lighted temple sit there in front of there eyes. They can see that it has raised from the ground for that dirt and grass cover the outside. They enter to see a girl sit there. Onigumo, one of the men, steps forward and asks "Miss, do you know where the Shikon No Tama is?"  
  
The girl answers, "Life can be compared to so much. I can compare it to the beautiful Sun, which I have not seen in at least 1000 years ago. When you are born is just as the sunrises. The time the sun starts to rise you grow until you get to your highest point as the sun reaches the middle of the sky. Then your life falls from there. Not as if you are convict of a crime or that, you will be sad just you grow old, watch your children grow, and live the last moments of life as if you were going to die tomorrow. Then it comes to the last moment as a mortal, for what ever you are it matters not, the sun comes to that times where you see good and bad memories and as if it is the pretty colors before the sun sets shows those memories. Until the sun set and you lie in your deathbed saying that you had a great life. Then you are reincarnate as the moon and you will live on until the point of destination has come and you will go to the big place for eternal happiness. To the sun represents, all life in the world and so does the moon. This is cycle of life that is never broken keeps going on until the earth is destroy, as forth the coming of the universe and time and no one will ever come again. However, ye want to kill me."  
  
Onigumo just stares.  
  
She continues, "Ah I see you want the forbidden Shikon No Tama. However, ye see I do not process it anymore. Yet you still burn for the desire of it. For I see that ye want it for ye self. The hateful burning spills out of your soul and your body as we speak. Do ye know how selfish ye look in me eyes? Ye come here not only disrespecting ye partners but ye country also. I told ye once that I do not process the Shikon No Tama. Yet ye partners believe me, and ye still are blind of the wickedness desires that ye want.  
  
Onigumo yells, "Shut up!" As with that, he shoots an arrow aiming right at her.  
  
Blood spills as the rest are shock by his actions toward this.  
  
The girl looks up and uncovers her eyes. They are a rich blue as if the were the ocean. Deep dark blue shines on the bottom of her eyes that predicts mystery to the girl and a lighter blue on the top that shows the present girl that stands. She speaks, "Ye see Onigumo ye wickedness took over to kill me but I give ye thanks for now my sun will set early and my misery will go with it for ye do not understand that I am the last of my breed. The Squirrels once roam the great forest until bigger breeds such as our great enemies the Wolf and Fox came in and wiped us out. We hide under ground to protect but some longed for freedom to see the trees and the sun once again. For that, many went after but they died. I am the Brown Squirrel princess here I will die with my people we were the one that created the jewel but it power over took us and we died and now your daughters are the last to see the jewel." Onigumo looked back at his partners they have the jewel. "For they represent what once the great squirrels had, kindness." As she said that, she fainted on the ground. The wall grew a red and three men were starting to glow green. Her sprit came out, "The temple is going to come down for that I was the last and my blood spilled over it the jewel has feeling in it. It is not just magic. It like a real person the temple was built to honor that great Miko. We took it from her but she in a way gave it to us. Your three daughters were always the chosen ones. Here give this to a record of the Shikon No tama. It has some of my poems but place it with an article of the jewel tell your lord that the jewel is destroy but it will be back for even if you wanted to you will never destroy that great miko and all the squirrels that live in it." She walks to them as they all start to lift to the surface. Onigumo though was left behind. The men run to the castle to inform the lord that the Jewel is destroy but not. That when they got there a forbidden power hid it before but the princess told them that it would not be awaken for a while.  
  
They went to there wives and hug them.  
  
Onigumo lay in the piles of stone. He had broken bones and was badly burn from the sacred writing. All of the sudden you see 100-1000 of demons come.  
  
9 years later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How did you like?  
  
Well it not what you think.  
  
Nevertheless, this will come into the story at some point you will find out more of the squirrels and the power.  
  
Moreover, you know it there is no Inuyasha story with out the Shikon No Tama involved!  
  
Review please!  
  
The faster you reviewer the quicker the chapters come up!  
  
WARNING~ Most of this story is prewritten! So if any comments on the story or the A/N for those too are prewritten please enjoy them I wrote this so it does have an ending unlike my other story~  
  
*Cough, Suspended, *Cough~  
  
Special Squirrel  
  
I am Special,*poses like James Bond*, Special Squirrel!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah you are a pathetic excuse...  
  
Kagome: *Whacks him in the head* no she not!  
  
Inuyasha: Can we tone the violence?  
  
Special Squirrel: This does not come in until. hold on let me check. *Starts checking hard drive* this is not until Chapter 5! So what the hell it doesn't matter it still in here and it will all make sense well I not going to lie it probably won't make sense there either but it will I promise and this is on my name for if I am not Special Squirrel then it won't make sense! I AM SPECIAL SQUIRREL! Special Squirrel: I am not a pathetic excuse! *Grows 3 time larger*  
  
Kagome: *hides behind Inuyasha* She scaring me!  
  
Inuyasha: Well hell look at her!  
  
Special Squirrel: *types on the keyboard* * A voice comes on the computer as Kagome's* SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *Whack, there he lies on the floor* what the hell?  
  
Kagome: I did not know she was going to use to against you.  
  
Reviewing for Idiots (easy step guide on reviewing for the people who don't know)  
  
First read the chapter  
  
Inuyasha has read the chapter.  
  
Then go to the bottom of page  
  
He has now gone to the bottom of the page!  
  
There you will find a little box thingy Click on it and find summit review. Find it? Good!  
  
He has taken his mouse and placed it on the box And it say Summit Review... Special Squirrel gives him a doggy treat.  
  
Now click go  
  
He clicks go~  
  
A box will pop up  
  
It goes up~  
  
There is where you will place your message  
  
Inuyasha types the message~  
  
Now write, is it done yet?  
  
He has typed it and sent it to Special Squirrel~  
  
Push summit (I think) and your message will come to me  
  
Clicked Summit~  
  
Did it say that it was coming...? Now in about 24hrs I will hear from you talk to you then...  
  
God damn bitch she better get this~  
  
SpECiaL SquiRRel  
  
Hello people I am one of Special Squirrel's employers, Dom. (They really just make me sound all cheery) for all those people that have stories that need some advertising. Summit here:  
  
Review for Special's Story  
  
Email her or review:  
  
Tell me, Dom your name (pen names are ok)  
  
Story title, rating, and summary (but the summary may not always come up) and you could be an advertisement for Stolen Love  
  
All info are kept with in Special's hard drive and can be use in any way possible. If have any complaints or not happy with the broadcasting please email me, Dom at CrazySquirrel27@aol.com I am sure not to place it on again. Special Squirrel, Rumiko Tarahashi, and Fanfiction.com make all possible for us the fans. Thank you, hopes not to be hearing much complaints but some reviews/emails to summit your story!  
  
A really annoying man that saying this fast:  
  
Special Squirrel made Dom he is not real but do write to him. He is just a reflection of one Special's personalities and needed a good spokes person for this campaign.  
  
Thank you for your time  
  
Special Squirrel office; (her room)  
  
Special Squirrel  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. 1 Death and Life

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before this feature presentation I, Special Squirrel, would like to say that all rights go to Rumiko Tarahashi and her works of Inuyasha to make it the hit it is today thank you and enjoy the show... (Disclaimer)  
  
For further information on the feature, please contact Special Squirrel at her home address at SpecialSquirrel2@aol.com. If any concern to the following feature please contract her as soon as possible...  
  
Special Squirrel brings tonight presentation to you and those mean fingers that help type this story for you... We must warn that there are many errors in this... Please if you have any comments, about grammar or spelling do email these complaints directly to Special's Email box... (Address shown above) Thank You, SpECiaL SquiRRel  
  
Thank you and enjoy the show...  
  
*Light grow dim the screen in front starts to brighten...*  
  
Theater...  
  
Kagome has been though a lot. Her father dieing and she is too get marry to someone she does not want... Can anything get worse? She now works for the lord... Does fate kick in or will she live horrible ever after? Inu&Kag  
  
Welcome everyone to the FanFiction Movie Plex  
  
Please remain seated during the movie thank you...  
  
*On the big screen in front of you*  
  
FanFiction.com presents to you...  
  
Based on the comic and anime by Rumiko Tarahashi, winner of many awards  
  
Story written and produced by Special Squirrel...  
  
Stolen Love  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Stolen Love; By Special Squirrel; Chapter 1: Death and life; A Starting of New)  
  
A man lies in bed. His looks are very pale and sickly. He has been bedridden for a couple days. He has a high fever and he can barely move his body. He calls over to a messenger that has came by to see how he was doing. "Come here boy," the man says, "Get me my daughter for I feel worse and I want to say goodbye before I go..." He says coughing heavily.  
  
His young daughter is in the village. It is her birthday today and her mother promise to bake a cake for her if she went down to the village with some slave and gather ingredients for the cake. She is now 8 years old. The messenger came down to her and says "Kagome, your father... your father wants you to come up and say goodbye to him." He could not even say it to the child. Kagome went from happy to a sad face. She grabbed her horse, Sugar, and rode up after the messenger. It started to rain a drizzly at first but as they got closer to the castle, it started to pour...  
  
Kagome ran in the gates to the sick area. There she stood by the door of where her father laid. She over heard some of the conversation that her mother had with her father. "Honey, do not cry I will always be with you..." Kagome father said as her mother was in his arms crying. "Dear, promise one thing before I go make sure Kagome gets marry to the one " He said as he coughed. "Yes dear, but what about the baby...?" She said as she rubs her stomach. "I don't think I can last and this is...," He starts to choke, "I want to say goodbye but not for long because I will always be here..."  
  
Just then Kagome came running in... "Father... No father, don't go..." Kagome said. "Kagome it ok I'll always be there with you just remember my words and you'll always succeed in anything you try..." Her father said. "Kagome your true power lies in your heart and for that not all have this power... You can be against the strongest demon and you are still stronger because of this..." He says taking her hand and placing it to her heart. "My... My heart?" Kagome questioned. "Yes it over powers every kind of strength out there... And you Kagome have a very strong one..." He whispers. "I want to say good bye and I love you..." He says with some coughs... "Father? No not yet I love you don't!" Kagome screams. Protect the jewel Kagome for with your strong heart, you keep it strong and pure and when the right time comes, you will find it and use it for good... Was the last thing that went though Kagome father's head...  
  
7 Years 11 months and 29 days later...? (On the other hand, in shorter terms a day before her next b-day)  
  
A raven hair girl sleeps in. The sun shines in her hair and lights it up to become the most beautiful but to that she opens her eyes that are a ocean deep blue, they open to sadness the room fills with it...  
  
Outside a little boy is peeking in... "Mother why is Kagome always sad when her birthday come around shouldn't she be happy?" That little boy asks. "No Souta, Kagome has a good reason to be sad for your and her father die on her birthday 7 years ago. "Oh..." was all he could say. Kagome came out. "Good morning Kagome" Her mother said all cheery. "Morning... I guess" Kagome answered. She came over to her mother, "Mother," she said. "Yes," her mother answered. "I that dream again of father..." Kagome said as the sadness fill her eyes again. Her mother came up and hugged her, its ok, Kagome he is always with you as he said you would understand soon enough. "Her mother answered.  
  
In the castle Inuyasha was puzzled his mother would not tell him anything about this new guest... Inuyasha wanted to know more about the person he did not even know the sex... How can she do this to him...? He must know something since it was going to be a help to him... "Women, confuse me," he said under his breath.  
  
The next day...  
  
It was a dark day rain clouds ran across the sky as Kagome rode up from the village. In addition, the rain danced around her as Kagome took Sugar and rode with a messenger to the castle. The wind howled at her taunting her to turn around and run home but she did not. The lighting flashed and the thunder rolled like it was telling her to turn around. She came up to the castle it was almost the same as she left 7 years ago... The king had died since then but the prince, which is now the lord because of his father dieing and his mother to give him as much help as she could... Kagome came in the door. The servants opened the door and in step, Kagome was under a hood. Inuyasha waited on the stairs to see his new help... Just then the queen came in, "Oh it so nice of you to come back after what happen... I'm so sorry for you and I hope you'll like it here again..." His mother went on. Inuyasha was confused this person been here before and what happened? Kagome took off her hood, "It's my pleasure to help out the castle..." She said. Inuyasha was surprised "A...A...A girl...?" That was all he could stumble out of his mouth. He looks at her eyes they were fill with sadness. Kagome looked around, took in a deep breath, and sighed. It has not changed a bit... she thought in her head. "Well Kagome since I know you still know the palace by heart... Your room still there and nobody have touched it then since it was one of your father ideas to let you help in the castle..." Inuyasha's Mother said. "Thank you..." Kagome said she remembers the one thing her mother told her repeatedly was to be polite. "You're very welcome I see that you were brought up right by your mother and the villagers." She said. Kagome nodded and walk to the stairs where no other would be standing over the edge of the stairs and listening to the conversation. Kagome walked up the stairs and was about to say something nasty to him but controlled herself and lightly and to make it look like an accident tripped him. He fell down the stairs with large bang bam booms... He got up and look at who trip him, she giggled and said "Oh god I'm so sorry I'm so clumsy" she walked down and help him up. She giggled a little more and finally went up to her room he watched in confusion... Then he followed her to see where her room was. It was right next to his... (OMG! I would have never guessed)  
  
There she sat on her bed it was just as it was soft to a point that it was also stable to hold her on... She looks around. She noticed that they had installed a balcony to the window... She went out on to the balcony and then the servants came in to introduce themselves. The servants came; one commonly blurted out that she was Rin the other nudged her and gave a look that it was rude to do that. Kagome came over and looked the girl straight in the eye and say, "Hey Rin..." "OMG it can't be, Kagome?" Rin stated with that the other was so confused and disappointed with Rin behavior that she left the room. "Kagome long time no see... huh?" Rin said. "Rin it has been awhile what ever happen to you and your family?" Kagome asked. "Well you see that my dad was killed around the time yours was and my mom died shortly after so I took a job here to support myself and plus you get a little space in the basement and food..." Rin explain. "No, this can't be I get you out of those clothes and into my room..." Kagome stated. "You'll not live the rest of your short but pleasant life as a 'servant' I will personally talk to the queen and ask for your freedom and how it's granted."  
  
That night...  
  
The dinner bell rang for dinner. Servants were scatter everywhere for the new guest. Inuyasha was getting ready for dinner by sitting there and waiting' for her to get down. Kagome came in and to said sorry to the table for her rude lateness. Inuyasha just snorted. The queen said, "Oh don't be sorry it ok it's your first time back (but next time don't because we are really hungry bitch and when we want food we want it together! LOL) don't worry about Inuyasha he needs to learn how to wait anyways..." Inuyasha just turns and looks at his mother like she crazy. The food comes out and Inuyasha digs in... While not everyone seems to notice but Kagome that a Ramen Noodle piece is stuck right to the side of his face... She tries not to giggle and holds it in until she got to her room there Rin was getting her bath ready. She starts to burst out laughing... Rin just get the bath right, goes over, and locks the door at Inuyasha side...  
  
(Kagome and Inuyasha share a bathroom... it's a poor village...)  
  
Kagome relaxes in the hot tub while she talks to Rin about all of what has happen to her today...  
  
All of a sudden you hear a banging on the door and you hear curses said by Inuyasha on the other side... Kagome done with her bath anyway so she starts to get out and when she about to get a towel on Inuyasha bashes though the door...  
  
All you see and hear next is Kagome screaming pervert and a smack that hits someone...  
  
Inuyasha comes out with a big red mark on his face... Under his breath he says, "Women I never truly understand them...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How did you like it? I know I did...  
  
Now if you love me you will review! *person in background* Why?  
  
BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! Oops, out burst I mean to that say if you do not you will not see another chapter got it!  
  
And it's all because you love me so much and you want to see what happens to Inuyasha some more, do not you?  
  
Kagome: Why do I have to be engaged to him *points over to Kouga*  
  
Special Squirrel: because that was the first person, I thought of...  
  
Kouga: You know you want me Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: *Kouga come over and picks her up* Do not touch her!  
  
Special Squirrel: Kouga how did you get into this chat room?  
  
Kouga: I am the one of the main characters...  
  
Special Squirrel: No really, your not. You are not even in this chapter you don't come till chapter 4  
  
Kouga has left the chat room  
  
Inuyasha: *remembering what had happen* Stupid wench, why am I the one getting into shit, like tripped and slapped...?  
  
Special Squirrel: Why you have a problem?  
  
Inuyasha: YES I DO!  
  
Special Squirrel: Live with it...  
  
Inuyasha: Why you little bitch! *Runs towards her*  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *Fall face forward* *smack as after effect* Why do always have to do that!  
  
Kagome: because you were going to hurt the author...  
  
Inuyasha: Now you are on her side!  
  
Special Squirrel: Thank you Kagome! Inuyasha get over yourself for once and we will get back to you, the readers, later Special Squirrel saying Ja ne! *Waves hands while you see Inuyasha and Kagome quarreling in the background*  
  
Special Squirrel  
  
BECAUSE IM Special Squirrel and you are not!  
  
(J/King LOL)  
  
I am Special,*poses like James Bond*, Special Squirrel!  
  
(P.S. Nobody takes my movie idea for all those authors out there...)  
  
Also read: DreamCatcher by: ChickadeeClaire  
  
Kagome: It is good!  
  
Inuyasha: No, it is not, do not read I am in her dreams *points to Kagome* {hehehe I gave some away}  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha falls...  
  
Special Squirrel: You should read it, do not listen to Inuyasha, Salty Chickadee wrote it!  
  
My good friend you should check it out the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. 2 The Castle shines but

  
  
Welcome back, to the show, from the break. Sorry to keep you waiting and now back to our show!  
  
For further information on the feature, please contact Special Squirrel at her home address at SpecialSquirrel2aol.com. If any concern to the following feature please contract her as soon as possible...  
  
Special Squirrel brings tonight presentation to you and those mean fingers that help type this story for you... We must warn that there are many errors in this... Please if you have any comments, about grammar or spelling do email these complaints directly to Special's Email box... (Address shown above) Thank You, SpECiaL SquiRRel  
  
I want to give a huge thanks to:  
phoenix for the only one to read this story since it has been up for weeks now  
I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Before this feature presentation, I, Special Squirrel, would like to say that all rights go to Rumiko Tarahashi and her works of Inuyasha to make it the hit it is today thank you and enjoy the show... (Disclaimer)  
  
(Stolen Love; By: Special Squirrel; Chapter: 2 The Castle shines but with in the people they do not trusted...)  
  
The night went quick and duty call from the rising of the sun. A servant came in to wake the new guest Kagome but to its surprise that she was all ready dress and up. "Dear miss why up so early?" The servant asked. "Did you know that it is the best spot on this land that from a point in the castle to see the sun rise at it earliest peak?" Kagome commented. "I did not know..." The servant replied. "Well come sit and watch another day roll by to the arising of the sun..." Kagome said waving the servant to come over... It was still night but you could see the tip of the sun by the time it came over. The sky started to turn many shade of purple than to orange and to the morning blue... The colors past though the land and as the servant saw it. To the servant it was the most beautiful thing it had experience in its life. The way the sun hit the ever-expanding horizon with the spread out lines of tree and the color that reflected the many water system close to the village tops... "It's so beautiful..." the servant comment. At the point that the sun was in the middle Kagome started to get up. "Why miss if you don't mind me asking why you are leaving at this beautiful spot that you show me..." The servant asked. "Oh I don't mind it because it so beautiful that it brings too many memories that I have hidden in my heart of the castle and I do not wish to bring them up..." Kagome stated and with that, she left to the dinning hall. Confused the servant finished the watch of this beautiful scene and left to do the work that was needed.  
  
Inuyasha was already up as he too watch the sunrise in the east trying to figure out that girl... Too many thoughts of when she was here and he wanted to know why she tripped him...? "Damn her she is good nobody notice she tripped me and made me look like a fool!" He said to himself in his room. Then a voice came out and said, "You are a fool" Inuyasha looked up "Oh it's you Miroku thanks for your opinion though I do not need it..." Inuyasha commented to his close friend. "Sure you need it did you see that new hot girl walking around the castle yesterday Oh yeah the one that tripped you man does she have an ass..." Miroku commented. "Pervert..." was all that Inuyasha could get out...  
  
At breakfast they casually sat down to enjoy a new day. Well at leashed the queen did. Kagome could not help but feel as Inuyasha was staring at her coldly and Miroku gave her chill gave her a feeling that explained clearly... Inuyasha did not like her he kept this going though his mind all though breakfast... (That is going to change) Miroku kept looking at Kagome in his usual pervert ways and Inuyasha wanted to kill him for being him... Kagome smiled at the queen while she talked even if the people were creeping her out. The queen noticed Inuyasha scowl on his face and pinched him. That put Inuyasha in a better mood... (Yeah right) He put on a fake grin and it passes his mother. After breakfast, Kagome asked to speak with the queen privately later about a topic. Miroku came, introduce himself to the lovely, Lady Kagome. "Hello miss I never saw you ever may I ask your name?" Miroku said with a grin on his face. "Why yes you may its Kagome... And may I ask yours?" Kagome replied. "Why yes it's Miroku... how long are you staying at the castle Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome did not like to be call LADY it made her sound old. "If you don't mind me saying may you just call me Kagome please and I am staying a year till my next birthday..." Kagome said with again what her mother had told her to be polite repeatedly. "I'm fine with that Kagome, he said as his hand started to wonder, "So you are staying till your next birthday that interesting..." He made short talk as the hand exceeded to wonder closer to Kagome. "Umm... Miroku what do you do at the castle?" Kagome getting nervous with Miroku grin. "Oh me, I work for the queen I'm just a monk for the castle..." Miroku said as then the hand reached it target. "Pervert!" Kagome scream as she slapped Miroku. Miroku rubbing his face I am very sorry it slip. Inuyasha watching this whole time just laughed. "Yeah it better not slip again..." Kagome started but stopped herself to see that none of the slaves had stopped or looked at this scene. It must happen all the time, pervert monk why if I were not supposed to show my good side to the queen I would have him pinned to the ground having him calling his mother... Kagome said in her head. A servant showed her to the office where the papers came in and out. She went over to see her father's old office. She started to remember coming in out of this office with her old friend Kikyou. Memories of them ran though her head, of how they would run the halls of the castle and destroy their rooms. In addition, the lord would not be that mad with them and how they would play with the lord guess who and how they would make fun of the servants and nobleman that came. Sesshomaru who was like a old man when we met him they said he was 17 but he looked to be a trillion and the lord's youngest Inuyasha who was very shy and stuck by his mother, Kikyou use to have a crush on him. Inuyasha, the one now that I have to deal with god did he grow up?  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat in the chair. (Typing on her new computer writing hate mails to Miroku wait wrong era sorry) The inbox and outbox sat on both sides of the room. Inuyasha came in. She looked up at him. He has a conflict. He looked at her and went "Wrench, which paper I should use for a letter to the capital?" That was his conflict. There lied two pieces of paper identical in his hands. She grabs both his hands knowing that one will be heavier then the other. When she grabs them, Inuyasha freaked out but he calmed down a little and he saw as her study the papers. Then pointed to one and said, "This one Lord Inuyasha, it's heavier and it won't tear that easily the kind of paper it is less likely to smear all over..." Kagome said calmly. Amuse he started to see a difference in her already. He cough and then cleared his voice "Well thank you but do not call me Lord Inuyasha it's just Inuyasha," He said. "Ok Lor... Inuyasha" Kagome replied.  
  
A servant came in. "Kagome, the queen will talk to you now." He said. "Excuse me Inuyasha I must be leaving..." Kagome said as she left out the door. Kagome walk up the stairs, kept going to the far west of the castle, where the Lord and queen area is. (In my story there, area consists of bedroom, meeting area for the king/lord, and the lady/queen's chamber plus outside her rose garden and the others surrounding it.) She enters the chamber where there the queen sat observing her rose garden. Kagome knocked and the queen answer "Come in child..." ""What is it that you want to speak of?" The queen asked. "Well my lady I wanted to ask for a freedom of a servant of your castle wills that be okay?" Kagome asked. "Dear, you have to fill out a paper and have Inuyasha sigh it... That is not my department he has to let her go..." The queen stated. "Oh so how am to do that?" Kagome questioned. "When you start the paper he needs to sign for the country men stick it in there I pretty sure he wouldn't notice..." The queen commented. "Oh thank you thanks you very much," She said with a bow. "Wait child where is the servant going to stay after you set her free?" She asked. "She will stay in my room if you don't mind..." Kagome said. "No not at all fine then we get a new one..." The queen said. Kagome bowed again, left the chamber, and went back to her room the sun had already reached the highest point and was starting to go down. It was to be dinner in an hour and she was starving.  
  
Later into Dinner::  
  
Kagome sat a couple chairs away from Miroku. The queen sat down and Inuyasha was right across from Kagome. Servants came and dinner served. They did not talk no one made a sound really but the queen in her jolly mood started to talk to Kagome. Kagome had a feeling that nobody trusted her here. I mean Miroku talked to her after the queen and Inuyasha well Miroku told her that he does not really talk but for the other guest they sat and stared as if she was a monster waiting for a next meal to eat them. They kept quiet talk to themselves and Miroku with his hand again she kind of kicks him when he did that because oddly these people that kept to them were really creeping her out. Like they did not trust anyone. Like they were going to keep sitting and staring at her forever... Kagome noticed it before but tried to ignore it. Also during the day it happened to her to like, she was doing something wrong in this castle or maybe trying to tell her that she didn't belong here... Dinner was over and she went outside to watch the sunset... It was so beautiful... Nevertheless, she was not alone behind her came a nosey Inuyasha to see what she was doing...  
  
How was it? Good/bad short/long scary/romantic I do not know! Tell me!  
  
In addition, do not review that I have errors! I know that already!  
  
Hey, you people can Im me if you want SpECiaLSquiRRel im AOL but its okay it almost as good as AIM! (Four some reason that does not look like it makes any sense... but still talk to me sometime...)  
  
Would you be so kind as to review for me thank you...  
  
Special Squirrel: Salty Chickadee Talk to me later OK¿?  
  
Inuyasha: Why would she want to do that?  
  
Kagome: That was not nice Inuyasha say sorry!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah right  
  
Special Squirrel: That is ok evil grin appears  
  
Miroku: (Goes over to Kagome) Pat Pat Hand wonders somewhere Hello Lady Kagome  
  
Inuyasha: Get your hands off her! Draws his Tetsusaiga  
  
Special Squirrel: presses some keys Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga comes to her Yes it works!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell where my sword, Tetsusaiga?  
  
Kagome: Calls Sango  
  
Sango: Reaches for the big bone boomerang and knocks Miroku unconscious  
  
Kagome: Thank you Sango...  
  
Sango: Your welcome  
  
Special Squirrel: I hate to kick you out Sango but I have to go with my rules no characters that are not in the chapter  
  
Rin: Well what do I have to say in this pow wow? Lord Sesshomaru is not here so I can talk...  
  
Kikyou: walks in  
  
Special Squirrel: GET OUT! You are mention you are not in this chat you come later I do not want to scare the reader of you the living dead...  
  
Kikyou: Someday people will be appreciating for what I do...  
  
Special Squirrel: Some day I will be dead... and you are not getting any gratitude from me SPECIAL SQUIRREL THE BEST THAT COMING OUT THERE IN THE WORLD!  
  
Inuyasha: You think, she kind of over doing it?  
  
Kagome: yeah...  
  
Miroku lies there silently...  
  
If you want to see more review!  
  
Wuv you all! (If you read and once in maybe every other chapter would be good as to review!)  
  
SpECiaL SquiRRel  
  
I am Special, poses like James Bond, Special Squirrel  
  



	4. 3 Drunken Memories

  
  
Welcome back!  
  
For further information on the feature, please contact Special Squirrel at her home address at SpecialSquirrel2aol.com. If any concern to the following feature please contract her as soon as possible...  
  
Special Squirrel brings tonight presentation to you and those mean fingers that help type this story for you... We must warn that there are many errors in this... Please if you have any comments, about grammar or spelling do email these complaints directly to Special's Email box... (Address shown above) Thank You, SpECiaL SquiRRel  
  
Before this feature presentation, I, Special Squirrel, would like to say that all rights go to Rumiko Tarahashi and her works of Inuyasha to make it the hit it is today thank you and enjoy the show... (Disclaimer)  
  
Thanx for reviewing,   
  
(Stolen Love; by Special Squirrel; Chapter: 3 Drunken Memories...)  
  
Kagome sat there with the sun last rays in her face hoping it would last forever... Summer end was near and the warmth of the day would soon turn to cold night. Summer end would bring about fall and the sunny summer days would turn to cool breezes though the leaves of fall. Inuyasha was still puzzled about this girl. Kagome sighed and turn to the direction that Inuyasha was, "You can come out now and sit with me if you would like unless you wish to stand there and watch me from afar... Trusted me I do not bite... Much." Kagome said with a little giggle. Inuyasha stuck his head out. He walked over and sat with her. She snapped her mouth motioning that she was going to bite him...  
  
Sango came up though the woods. She headed to the castle where she was appointing be sent after the last demon slayed over at Kamakura. It was a village near Edo that needed a slayer, well as from that village well the slayers were rather... WEAK! Sango thought to herself. "Why can't the damn capital find good people to have fix there problems? I know it the warring states era and they attack it so often that many of there crops are down and damage even for Kamakura too..." Sango said to herself as she reaches the village. (I don't have a name for it yet but im working' on it) "I guess I'll rest at the village and hang and then go to the castle..." Sango said as she reached the bounds of the forest. She returned home only to find a note that her parents yet again were out somewhere across great Japan fighting demons... Kohoku was with a friend down the street. Sango went to see Kagome her dearest friend. She walked over to find Souta leaning against the wall playing with Kohoku. "Where's Kagome, young one?" Sango asked and they both peer up from what they were doing. "Oh didn't you know Kagome up in the castle working with the lord for a year..." Souta said. "Oh I will have to visit her I guess..." Sango said looking to the north where the castle was...  
  
Kagome was thinking while Inuyasha was doing the same as they watched the last ray of the sun sink behind the ever-lasting horizon for the first day had gone... "Inu... Inuyasha" Kagome said. "What?" Inuyasha answered. "Um... would you sign my friend's freedom for me she one of your servant and I kind of would like her free again with me..." Kagome stumbled out. Inuyasha thought for a moment, why not. It will not hurt maybe I could make her a little happy or maybe... Kagome sat there waiting for an answer. She was getting impatience with him. He thought maybe that would just get her back for what she has done to me... "No... I can't" Inuyasha replied. "WHAT!? WHY NOT!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "Because of some reasons I have with freedom of servants" Inuyasha said calmly to her face trying to hide his evil grin and convince her of his lie. (Liar pants is on fire wait I already know that... lol) She stood up and stomped away... Inuyasha was waiting for a comment or something but all he got was silence. He chased after her and tried to egg her on but she would not talk to him at all. She stomped all the way to her room and slammed the door in his face. Inuyasha turned and walked to his room and shut the door. "Damn that didn't turn out the way I planned." He said. He got out the paper that she through on the floor and signed it... He felt somewhat guilty pulling that on her. Then he heard a knock and answered it. It was Kagome. "Hey I'm sorry it was too soon to ask you anyways and I'm sorry about the whole thing." He was surprise to see her apologizing to him. "Hey it ok here I just was kidding before..." He said as he gave her the paper. Kagome eyes turn big and the color of her eyes went from a dull sad blue to a bright ocean blue as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Thank you," she said, "I would kiss you but I don't where you have been so thank you!" as she ran in to her room. Rin sat there, looked, and asked, "Did it work?" Kagome replied "like a charm" They both giggled. "Oh did you here there is going to be a party tomorrow at the ball room." Rin said. She went to the head of the servants and requested a bed placed in Kagome room and showed them the signed paper of her freedom. Rin set the bed how she like it, laid down, and slept the whole night while Kagome just went on the new balcony and enjoyed the last night of summer. Inuyasha looked out his balcony, to see Kagome sleeping on the edge of hers. He wondered what to do? He slipped over and picked her up and light placed her in her bed and then left.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Kagome and Rin walked to the dinning hall. Rin sat down and Miroku sat next to her. Inuyasha and Kagome sighed at the same time. The cheery queen came down as she saw Rin. "Well welcome you must be Kagome's friend she told me about." The queen said. "Well a friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine," Miroku said under his breath. Inuyasha kicked him and then growled. Miroku flinched and said, "Well welcome I didn't catch your name?" He said with a pervert grin on his face. Kagome and Inuyasha both knew what was coming next... "Oh my, how silly of me I am Rin," Rin said stylishly. "Well it's nice to meet you Rin..." Miroku said wittily. "Will we see both of you at tonight's party I really hope that you two can come...?" Miroku requested. Kagome frowned and Rin smiled with joy, "I'll be there I don't know about Kagome though...?" Rin replied still with a child has not been touched smile plastered on her face. "Why Kagome, Why wouldn't you be there?" Miroku asked with his pride out there. Kagome gave him a deathly look as if she was saying if you touch me I see that you gravestone will say at least your name under Pervert...  
  
Pervert XX  
  
Miroku -- (may your soul find a pervert out there for you)  
  
"Yeah Kagome you should come tonight! I mean you always had fun when you were little, dancing around with all the boys..." The queen commented and everyone turn to Kagome... She smiles, "I make sure I think about it my lady..." Kagome said knowing that she really did not want to go but knowing if she did not now that she would let down the queen. "Good hope to see you there," The queen said as she got up from the table and left to her chamber. Kagome was the next to get up and Inuyasha followed her. There was Rin and Miroku alone...  
  
Kagome went up to her room, went, and picked out her dress... Inuyasha took a bath... Then they both went to the hall and peered down stair where Rin was giggling and Miroku hand was getting closer. Just then, Miroku hand wonders too far and Rin slapped him and yelled PERVERT so loud that you could swear that all of Japan could here it... Then she came ramming up the stairs to find that Inuyasha and Kagome were both staring at her. That made her give a dirty deathly look to the both of them and they ran down the stairs to where Miroku left with a hand mark as big as his head...  
  
That night the party started...  
  
Inuyasha sits in pain and watch the girls come around him and dance with delight. He did not want to dance or get drag into these parties his mother throw for him to find the one... Kagome came down and Rin with her they walked in the party. It was bright all over the room and many color filled it with beauty. All the happy people were dancing around with the boys. Rin was going and seek a boy. Kagome stayed back to a wait the torture of dancing.  
  
Inuyasha snuck away and ran to the rose gardens because inside was making him sick with all the drunks and dancing and the stink of the people. (Yea I would run too...)  
  
Kagome stood and was having a lot to drink... Pure 100% alcohol she was drinking and you know she got a little tipsy and walk outside... Rin followed cautiously not to have her notice her... Kagome sat down and started to cry. She missed her father and the party made it worse she remember that she would play with the children and then look up next to the lord and see him stand there and smile at her. Rin came over to see Kagome. "Are you okay Kagome?" Rin asked with concern for her friend. Kagome looked up to see three Rins floating above her. "I'm fine," Kagome said pushing Rin out if the way. "You don't look fine..." Rin said grabbing her and sitting her down. Kagome sighed, "Your right I'm not fine I want to know why, why did the gods take our fathers away...? Why do I have to marry that jerk in the village...? Why does everyone treat me different? Why am I always lifted out from most of the things in life...?" She yelled and fell into Rin sobbing and crying. Rin smelled her she could smell the alcohol in Kagome's breath. "You have been drinking haven't you?" Rin asked. "What was your first clue?" She said as she though the glass on the ground. Kagome pass out on the ground. Rin did not know what to do... Inuyasha who was close but far away (I love oxymoron) heard Rin panicking down the many groups of flowers. He ran over to see Kagome on the ground and Rin just standing there having a look that she did not know what to do... "Lord Inuyasha Kagome has passed out on the floor she is drunk... Can you please pick her up and help me get her to her room?" Rin asked. Inuyasha picks Kagome into his arms and carries her inside the castle. About when Inuyasha was going to lay her onto the bed she woke up and asked "Am I dead yet?" She was looking straight at Inuyasha but to her vision was a little blurry. They did not know what to tell her. "Oh hello angel you are cute..." Kagome said, "Angel I am very sad because my heart is sad and I have no one to talk to... So can I talk to you?" Inuyasha still could not answer. He did not need to Kagome laid in his arm and said, "You're very warm and soft please don't let go..." Then she passes out again.  
  
In the morning...  
  
Kagome woke up, she did not remember last night but to her surprise, she was laying in something soft and warm. She looked up to see she was lying on the lord. She wondered what happened that she ended up in his arms. Rin was asleep in her bed and the sun was just about to rise she could see the tip of light just about to come in. She was not the only one awake. Inuyasha sat there with Kagome in his arms wondering why he did this.  
  
All he really remembered was what she said...  
  
flash back  
  
"Am I dead yet?" "Oh hello angel you are cute..." "Angel I am very sad because my heart is sad and I have no one to talk to... So can I talk to you?" "You're very warm and soft please don't let go..."  
  
End of flash back  
  
She said I was cute...? Inuyasha getting a little worry about this girl. He felt her start to move and get up. She had a blush on her face she felt like a tomato. "Umm... Hi up there can you let go of me please?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had a light blush on, "Yeah... Sure..." he said.  
  
Kagome got up and then he got up and left. Kagome went over to Rin and kicked her. Rin rolled over and asked, "What was that for?" "That my friend is for letting me sleep in someone I don't know arms." Kagome said. "Why you asked for him to hold you..." Rin replied sleepily. "I...I did?" Kagome asked now all confused. "Anyways we better get to breakfast before..." Kagome cut off Rin by kicking her, "Ouch, What was that for?" "That was for not telling me what I did last night..." Kagome replied. "Well you didn't really do anything I swear on my mother grave..." Rin said. Kagome pinched her and said, "It's not good to swear, even on your mother..." (Rin's Mother arises to attack them all {LOL})  
  
Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's room and into his. There waiting was his pervert nightmare. "So I heard you and Kagome got in on last night..." Miroku commented. Inuyasha felt like to kill him and then ignored the comment and left as the bell rang for breakfast.  
  
what did you think huh?  
  
o Oh yeah Kagome is developing feeling for Inuyasha...  
  
That chapter was hard to think of... My poor brain with school and everything going on but I had to make it good for my fans!  
  
Please review! The more you review the fast I update!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell is this about? Kagome gets Alcohol and I do not?  
  
Kagome: That was a good chapter besides that I passed out and called Inuyasha cute...  
  
Rin: Awww Love is in the air...  
  
Inuyasha: grabs her Do not sing that song!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: falls on the ground  
  
Special Squirrel: Do not pick on poor Rin...  
  
Rin: sniffles  
  
The whole group: AWWWW Don't cry Rin  
  
Special Squirrel: We have tonight the match between Inuyasha and Kagome; it seems that Kagome got the first move on a face forward, meet the ground, sit what will Inuyasha do?  
  
Rin: Go Kagome you can do it!  
  
Miroku: Umm... No opinion  
  
Sango: KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME!!  
  
Inuyasha: Gets up  
  
Kouga: What the hell is a matter with you dogface? Getting Kagome in a fight  
  
Special Squirrel: WTF I thought I block you for a while... How the hell did you get in?  
  
Kouga: My Love for Kagome brought me here...  
  
Stupid Horse: If your love for Kagome brought you in then my security will bring you out, bitch!  
  
Special Squirrel: Who the bitch NOW? rocking her head back and forth  
  
Stupid Horse: There once was a man from Nantucket...  
  
Special Squirrel: gives a dirty look Shut up Stupid  
  
Kagome: red in the face runs to Sango Help me...  
  
Inuyasha: Grr...  
  
Special Squirrel: Why the hell do you keep getting in! Kicking Kouga out the cybernetic door  
  
Naraku: KUKUKUKUKU  
  
Special Squirrel: Where are you coming from? I put a special block in this chat!  
  
Availe: Hey Special what is up?  
  
Special Squirrel: How da hell do you get in here this is only for character of the story...  
  
Boots Naraku out of the door Oh sorry Salty Chickadee this is a reserved chat for the Characters in the last Chapters talk to me on an im later OK?  
  
Availe: Ok  
  
Availe has logged off the story chat room  
  
Kikyou: walks in  
  
Special Squirrel: falls on her knees yelling NooooOOooooOoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Special Squirrel  
  
I am Special, poses like James Bond, Special Squirrel  
  



End file.
